Prior to our study, microCT of coronary artery casts have shown anatomical variations in genetically modified mouse models, but has not been developed to image the coronary wall structures in mouse models of coronary artery disease. We have developed the imaging protocol and obtained data in apoE knockout mice that demonstrate coronary wall and plaque imaging in intact hearts. The manuscript is being prepared for submission, and more data acquired at the Argonne National Laboratory synchrotron x-ray source are being analyzed.